Red Skull
'''Johann Schmidt is the leader and founder of HYDRA, a former special weapons division of the Schutzstaffel, now a terrorist organization. Disobeying Hitler, Schmidt took Dr. Erskine's imperfect Super-Soldier Serum on himself which transformed him into the Red Skull. After gaining a powerful artifact, Red Skull decided to turn his back on the Third Reich and rule the world alone. He is the greatest enemy of Captain America . Biography Early Life Johann Schmidt grew up in Germany obsessing with the mythical creature known as Hydra, who has been said, a very powerful creature from outer space sent to cleanse the Earth. As the years passed, Schmidt joined the German army and quickly rose up to its ranks, becoming a lieutenant for the Sturmabteilung and became an officer for the SA Weapons Division. World War II Forming HYDRA When Schmidt's efforts in the war was noticed by Fuhrer Adolf Hitler, he was rewarded with his own base of operations and included to the Inner Circle. He was part of the Knight of the Long Knives, the killings of SA officers and traitors to the Third Reich. Schmidt was tasked to capture Dr. Abraham Erskine for Hitler. Instead Schmidt takes Erskine and helps him finish his work. Erskine creates a super-soldier formula where Schmidt had tested to himself. He received abilities superior from human beings but suffered side effects, including disfiguring his face. Soon after, the Strategic Scientific Reserve rescues Dr. Erskine. As Schmidt received more funding, he creates his own evil organization, HYDRA and sought out to find a powerful artifact known as the Tesseract. Several months later, Schmidt orders the assassination of Dr. Erskine in the US after HYDRA agents found his location. Later on, more Nazi officers and several rogue leaders would join Schmidt's HYDRA organization. Finding the Tesseract Schmidt and his men enter the town of Tonsberg, Norway. He crashes through a church and kills one of the caretakers. He threatens the other of the location of a mysterious relic called the Tesseract, which possesses untold powers. The caretaker refuses to tell Schmidt its location but is forced to when Schmidt threatens to destroy the city. The caretaker gestures to a hidden drawer across the room. Schmidt pries the drawer open and finds the Tesseract concealed within. Schmidt orders his men to destroy the city then shoots the caretaker. Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology Schmidt gained low levels of the Super-Soldier Serum, thus granting him low levels of enhanced human abilities. *'Peak Human Intelligence: '''Schmidt's mental performance has been greatly enhanced to the very peak of human potential and beyond, thus allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. *'Peak Human Strength: Schmidt's strength is enhanced at the peak of human potential. *'Peak Human Speed: '''Schmidt's can run and move speeds that are superior to the finest Olympic athlete. *'Peak Human Stamina: 'Schmidt's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal human beings. *'Peak Human Durability: 'Schmidt's bones and muscles are denser and harder that a human's, above the highest level of human potential, which makes him much more durable than any human being. *'Peak Human Agility: 'Schmidt's agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. *'Peak Human Reflexes: Schmidt's reflexes is superior than that of an Olympic gold medalist. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Schmidt heals faster than normal human beings. Abilities *'Master Tactician': Schmidt is trained in tactical strategy by the German Army. *'Expert Scientist': Schmidt has a vast knowledge in Science. *'Expert Combatant': Schmidt is trained in combat by the German Army. Equipment *'Modified HYDRA P08 Luger Pistol': A Luger pistol powered by the Tesseract. Strength Level Schmidt possesses Peak Human Strength (800-1500 lbs) Appearances Captain America Series *Episode 1 - Birth (Post Credits) *Episode 2 - Hail HYDRA